The Lazy Rune
by xReala
Summary: "Graveyard shift sucks man..." A one-off


**Elsword – Rune Slayer**

**Chung – Deadly Chaser**

"C'mon man. I told you, you're never gonna catch her at night."

"Shut up Elsword, and help me out."

"Geez man..."

The El Search Party had liberated Hamel from Ran's demon invasion and are now staying in Hamel for the time being. However, at the Ancient Waterway, Chloe was reportedly seen. Elsword and Chung had been sent to investigate. Under an overcast night, the two explored the waterway in uniform.

"I don't get it bro, why can't we just look for her in the morning? You know, so we can see her?"

"She's a dark elf Elsword, you know they don't operate out in the day."

"I'm just saying..."

The duo had been at it for some hours now and it's the middle of the night. Around 1 AM to be exact.

"*yawn* Graveyard shift sucks dude. I wanna go home."

Chung simply sighed.

"I don't get it..."

"Don't get what?"

Chung set his Destroyer down horizontally and sat on it. Elsword also sat on it and started crafting a rune with his left index finger.

"I've heard of the exploits of the El Search Party. Your team had freed a town from an insane mayor drunk by the promise and power of the Nasods. Your team had stopped a tribe of lizardmen reviving a dragon, a monster so powerful, it was only heard in fairy tales even in Hamel. Your team had reclaimed the El from King Nasod, whom I heard from Eve was a large as a mountain. Your team had repelled the demon invasion in Feita, Velder, and even in my own home!"

"What can I say man? We're awesome! That dragon thing was totally awesome too, you should totally check it out."

"And you..."

Chung had a look of disappointment as he looked on the floor that was dimly lit by Elsword's rune.

"You're the leader of this valorous group. When I heard that you were coming to Hamel, I imagined what you were like. I heard from Penensio that you were a Rune Slayer much like him, so I know that you were strong. Well, you are strong, but you're just so..."

Chung slightly looked at Elsword's face to see what kind of reaction he'd make, but Elsword was focused on the rune he's making only.

"...lazy..."

"Hey come on man! I work hard too! I mean did get the Rune Slayer title!"

"Honestly, how can someone like you be the leader of such of a proud group?"

Elsword had just finished his new rune. The rune was circular and had the letters "S" "T" and "M" stylized on it.

"Hahaha! TSM baylife!"

Chung put his hand into a gun-holding position and his guardian stone around his neck materialized one of his powerful Silver Shooters on to his hand. In an instant Chung shot at Elsword's rune, blowing it out a like a lightbulb.

"Hey man, watch where you point that thing! You could've shot my hand off!"

"This is what I'm talking about! We're on a search mission and here you are goofing off with magic that many have worked so hard to get!"

"Sheesh man..."

The two are currently under one of the giant mirrors that litter the waterway with a large circular drainage grid that circle around it. These mirrors uses light to control the flow system in the waterway so the proper amount of water circulate Hamel according to time of day and weather conditions. It was truly an ingenious system put in place by the ancestors of Hamel. It was currently night time and there is not too much activity going on.

"You take things so seriously, you miss out on a lot of things..."

Elsword got up and walked to a large handle that was situated a bit behind where the two sat, and kicked it with some strength. This caused the mirror to slightly rotate counter-clockwise.

"This place is pretty big and complicated you know? It's not like she can get anywhere far, even with her speed."

Elsword sat back down on Chung's Destroyer and started making his TSM rune again. Chung shot it again with annoyance on his face.

"Elsword, that dark elf was working with Ran. I don't want my home to be jeopardized by demons again."

"Yeah yeah..."

Elsword made his TSM rune one more time and this time around, he threw it up into the air. The rune landed the mirror and started shining light into one direction. The light hits one mirror and starts reflecting on to other mirrors into a series that from the sky above, the pattern looks very much like the TSM rune that Elsword made. After the array was completed, a loud creaking sound and rushing water can be heard.

"Dammit Elsword, you shouldn't be tampering with our water supply!"

"Chill out man..."

Elsword made another rune, this time one of his ordinary hexagonal runes with an ornate design in the middle, and set it down on the drainage grid in front of them.

"...what are you doing..?"

Elsword simply shushed Chung, much to his annoyance. After a few minutes, thesound of rushing water started getting louder. A torrent of water crashes in, convenient a little bit away from the two and started getting drained. The light from the TSM rune started going out and a large creaking sound can be heard while the rushing water started tapering off. Once the water was completely drained, Chloe can be seen lying down on top of the rune Elsword set on the drainage grid, wet and gasping for air.

"Hey look! We found her! Woohoo! TSM! TSM! TSM!"

"...I don't believe it..."

Chung facepalmed, then he got off from his destroyer and walked up to Chloe, Silver Shooter in hand. Chloe looked up and sees Chung, and tries to defend her self, but the rune was rendering her unable to move. Chung pointed his gun at the prone Chloe's forehead.

"In the name of the Seiker royal family, you are under arrest, Chloe."

"...Curse you all!"

Morning came around and Chloe was taken to the dungeon where Chloe is held captive. Elsword celebrated by drinking Elrios Dew and repeatedly shouted "TSM" for no apparent reason like a drunkard (even though he had consumed nothing that contained alcohol.) Chung also celebrated, but something was bothering and he couldn't really enjoy himself. Elsword was relaxing on a balcony at the palace that the El Search Party was staying at, and Chung walked in to chat.

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what man?"

"Catch her of course!"

"Hah, well..."

Elsword took another swig of his bottle of Elrios Dew (how many bottles was that? He's not counting...)

"You know, you were so serious about the whole thing, that you don't see the small stuff. You see less if you furrow your eyebrows ya know."

"...you made that up didn't you?"

Elsword burped rather loudly.

"Well duh."

"So you just guessed?"

Chung questioned as he waffed the air away from his face.

"Not entirely..."

Elsword then looked out towards the horizon.

"You know, that place gets reaallllly dark, and because of how complex the darn place is, it's pretty easy to miss a safety sign or two to avoid going into the water canals. And there was, like, clouds in the sky so you don't have any moonlight to power the mirrors. That means there won't be any water in the canals, you know?"

"...so you gambled on Chloe being in a dry canal, and then activated a mirror flush her out?"

"Alright buddy! You got it!"

Elsword laughed a hearty laughed as Chung simply sighed.

"...I can't tell if you're an idiot or a genius..."

Chung looked out into the horizon with Elsword.

"Hey Elsword."

"'sup dude?"

"What does 'TSM' even mean?"

Elsword was about to say something, but he stopped himself.

"Actually... I don't even know..."

**A brief one-off story.**

**Don't worry, I'm still working on Tiny Fox. I'm just stuck at the moment...**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
